The present invention relates generally to a pipe joint used to connect a first length of pipe to a second length of pipe.
The use of pipe is well known for transporting many types of fluids and finely divided solids. Since it is impractical to manufacture pipe specific to each use, pipe is often produced in common lengths and diameters. Typically, a junction is required between two pieces of pipe and is known as a pipe joint. Some pipe joints may be exposed to relatively high pressures in their use and, therefore, include tool-operated locking mechanisms, such as nut and bolt combinations, bolt and threaded flange combinations, or threaded male and female tubular members, which are robust enough to handle the internal pressure load. Pipe joints found in compact, difficult to see, and/or hard to reach areas, are rendered difficult or impossible to assemble with tool-operated locking mechanisms. For at least this reason, new pipe joint configurations are desired that improve the connectability of pipe.